


Big sisters always win

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, bumi is a typical big brother, don’t mess with kyalin, lin and kya decide to tell the krew about them, tenzin gets flamed, tenzin is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Trying to embarrass his sister doesn’t end up working in Tenzin’s favor thanks to a certain Beifong.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Big sisters always win

Kya loved many things. She loved her family, Lin, her job as a healer. She loved her homes in Republic City and the South Pole. She loved the friends and family she had made helping the Avatar the past few years. But there was very little she loved more than pissing her little brother off.

Team Avatar sat by the camp fire months after stabilizing the Earth Empire, they were traveling to the Fire Nation seeking out diplomatic change and progress- the process of changing and reinstalling laws after the hundred year war was an exhausting process that had proven to take years. 

Kya didn't really have to come along for this trip but it was nice knowing that she'd be able to see her aunt, uncle, and one of her friends after so many years apart. She also came for her, the Metalbender sitting next to her, looking away from the fire with crossed arms. Lin seemed cold and stubborn to the naked eye but Kya knew better. "Hey Linny, perk up. When we get out of here we can stay in your apartment a few days just you and me." Kya whispered into her ear seductively.

Try as she did a small smirk appeared on the chief's face and the color rose to her pale cheeks. "What's up with you Beifong?" Korra chattered cluelessly. "You look like a tomato!" she teased. "I- uh- don't you have avatar training to do?!" the officer retorted in her signature disciplinary tone, the one that made everyone- other than Kya that is, shudder. "Well I do have something I need to do..." she mumbled, looking off into the distance awestruck. Then quickly got up and started in that direction. Kya turned around to see Asami waiting by the girl's tent. She giggled "Good night, Korra" the young Avatar didn't even answer as she went to her tent.

That left the adults of the group. Bumi, Tenzin, Suyin, Kya, and Lin. "So how has everyone been doing? I haven't seen some of you in years. Su, nice to see you!" Bumi shouted, comedically tipping an imaginary hat and bowing at the younger Beifong sister. "It's... nice to see you too, Bumi." Su said. "Okay Singles time! we're the fun ones anyway." Bumi yelped. "Hey now! I'm pretty fun!" Su chuckled. "Let me join! cmon Bumi!" Su nudged the Non-bender's arm. "Okay fine. You can talk with us." Bumi comprised. "Tenzin. You still can't." 

"What! this is ridiculous! Why can't we just all talk together like adults? We're not teens anymore." Kya chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Is poor widdle Tenzin mad he isn't being included? Are you gonna go cry to mommy. Wahhh! Wahhh!" She taunted rubbing her fists against her eyes as if she actually were a crying baby. Causing Lin to giggle a little, the group paused looking at the Earthbender who was never this easy-going. "I think you guys are jealous." Tenzin spewed. "Of what?" Lin chuckled. "Your exciting life? I'll pass." Lin chuckled causing the whole group other than Tenzin to burst out laughing. 

Bumi fell to the ground holding his chest and Kya placed her hand on the Earthbender's thigh subconsciously as she giggled uncontrollably. When the laughter died down Kya looked down and moved her hand away. "sorry." she mumbled, knowing Lin still wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

She understood, she really did. It was scary for the Metalbender to be figuring out all of this so late in life and the familial ties didn't make it any easier. "It's okay." She said, subtly grasping the Waterbender's hand and intertwining her fingers with her own. "I'm getting there." Kya smiled and squeezed her lover's hand. Turning back to the group who was now talking once again. "NO! I think you guys are jealous Su and I have partners and you don't." Bumi simply shrugged his shoulders, and the couple tried to contain their laughter. "Why would we be jealous? We invited Su into the group." Bumi debated further.

Kya burst out laughing once again. Then Tenzin's face lit up. "what's so funny Kya? the fact that I have a wife and you don't?" Kya's face went red. Tenzin had gotten her good, everyone knew it. Instead the campfire was filled with a deafening silence. Mouths were dropped wide open and Tenzin was giving his sister a cocky glare, waiting for a comeback he was sure he wasn't going to get.

"Well... that's where you might be just a tad confused." Lin said, breaking the silence. "Huh?" was all Tenzin could say before Lin grabbed the side of Kya's face, pulling her closer and allowing their lips to clash- publically for the first time. Maybe it was the cactus juice she had earlier that made her brave enough to bite and pull down the Waterbenders bottom lip. Or rather the yells of encouragement from Bumi screaming "That's my sister! Nice one Kya!" that made her slip her tounge into the healer's mouth.

"Well. That was one hell of a show! Tenzin you got a comeback to that?" Bumi chortled loudly. "What. Was. That?" Tenzin stammered, thoroughly confused. "I- mean I- I'm happy for you b- but you... You couldn't have broken the news normally" he stuttered in absolute shock at the fact his sister and ex-girlfriend were now dating eachother. 

"What can I say? Big sister always wins. I'm headed to bed, Join me?" she said, holding her hand out to Lin who gladly took it. The last thing the two heard were cheers and whistles from Bumi when he realized they had gone into the same tent.


End file.
